


Peepshow

by draculard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Pensieves, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Harry catches Dumbledore's portrait masturbating one day and stays to watch.





	Peepshow

Harry stayed to watch.

That’s the part that will always embarrass him — he heard what was happening, but he still opened the door. He saw what was happening, but he still stayed to watch. He could’ve altered the memory, could’ve dumped it in a Pensieve and kept it out of his mind forever — but he didn’t. Instead, he kept it, and he’s rewatched it hundreds of times since, until he’s got it memorized the same way Dudley used to memorize his favorite videos.

Until he saw it, he hadn’t known that enchanted portraits could be sexual beings, the same as their real-life counterparts. Certainly, he’d never thought of Dumbledore, real-life or painted, that way’ not until he opened the door to the Headmaster’s Office and saw the portrait on the wall, Dumbledore’s eyes closed, hand moving fast beneath his robes in a gesture Harry recognized all too well.

He stayed until Dumbledore had reached completion, mouth opening in a silent ‘o’ as he came, back arching. Later on, alone, Harry would think about that moment as he touched himself, a hot ball of shame burning in his chest. He liked to imagine that he was there with Dumbledore, able to smell his cum, to touch his flushed skin. These were things he never would have considered as a boy; even as an adult, closer now to Dumbledore’s age, it seemed somehow wrong. 

In the morning, he stirred up the memory in the Pensieve, cock already straining at his pants, and watched it again.


End file.
